1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a table and chair apparatus, and more particularly to a table and chair device which attaches to a trailer hitch of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Picnics and outdoor parties have long been a favorite pastime of Americans. In recent years, a particular type of outdoor party or picnic has become increasingly popular, and is known as the tailgate party. The typical tailgate party might occur in the parking lot outside a sports arena, before the sports exhibition has begun. These tailgate parties typically involve consuming food and beverages which may not be available inside the sporting arena, and which add to the enjoyment of the sporting event. Consuming these foods and beverages normally takes place in or around the vehicles of the participants, and the tailgate of a station wagon or a pickup truck may become the impromptu kitchen counter and seating bench of the tailgate party.
Another use for a vehicle mounted table and chair is when camping. Sport utility vehicles, pickups, station wagons, and RVs are used in camping, with or without a towed trailer or camper. For camping situations, an attached table and chair can add a comfort feature to camping, or provide a lunch spot while on mountain biking, hiking, or other excursions involving vehicles.
Although table and chair devices have been used for millennia, none are specially adapted for use in the tailgate party or camping setting. The prior art contains a number of devices which are designed to mount on a trailer hitch mount of a vehicle. These include work tables for performing a technician's work in the field, load stabilizers for stabilizing a long load of pipes or lumber, bike racks, outboard motor mounts, and cargo carrier platforms. None of these devices are specifically adapted for use in a tailgate party setting, attached to a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a table with attached chairs, all of which mount on a vehicle. It is another object of the invention that such a device mount in the towing hitch of the vehicle. It is another object of the invention that such device is removable, and easily storable in a traveling position. It is another object of the invention that the table and chairs are mountable on the rear of the vehicle when the tailgate is in the down position.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.